Piezoelectric driving devices for sonic wave generation are generally known. Such devices are utilized for various purposes such as components of speakers of high fidelity sound systems, as devices used to generate acoustic signals for detection of objects in a defined path, such as detection of objects underwater, for example, objects such as submarines, ships and the like.
In such devices, a common piezoelectric material for use in making the element for sonic wave generation is a ceramic, referred to as a PZT material or a P (lead) Z (zirconium) T (titanium) alloy or material. One used is referred to as PZT4.
It would be economically preferable to utilize a polymeric piezoelectric material for this use. Efficiencies of making the element and other advantages would be realized using such polymeric material provided such materials would effectively provide high and useful piezoelectric driving or sonic wave projection, as desired.
Piezoelectric polymeric materials with sufficient high driving amplitudes are not known at the present. The invention proposed uses an electrostrictive polymeric material which can be made to provide sufficient driving amplitudes.